prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
- = - = }} |premiere airdate = June 11, 2013 |finale airdate = March 18, 2014 |slogan = Liars Unite. (4A) New truth. New enemy. New year. (4B) |previous = Season 3 |next = Season 5}} Season 4 'begins immediately where Season 3 left off. Pretty Little Liars was renewed by ABC Family on October 4, 2012. Source Producation began in mid-March 2013 and ended in early November 2013. It will consist of 24 episodes, aired on/off between the summer 2013 and the spring 2014. It briefly returned for the annual Halloween PLL Special episode in October 2013, and resumed new episodes in January 2014. Storylines Spencer Hastings After the fire at the lodge Spencer and Toby is back together but A tries to split them apart when A torture Toby about his mother, so now Spencer is helping investigate his mom murder. Also now she is wondering if her best friend is alive, while finding out some news about her sister and also trying to deal with not getting into UPenn and trying to find another college to go to. She finds out a lot of clues to Ali, that include Tippi the bird a college and also a creepy lady name Carla Grunwald that she meet in Ravenswood. Emily Fields Emily is having a hard time with knowing if Ali is alive or not. Due to a recent injury that "A" cause that mess up her shoulder she is not able to swim, when she take medicine out of her mother medicine cabinet, which cause an injury during a swim meet which put her out of action. It get worst when someone calls protective services on her parent to try to make them lose her but it did not happen. Later on after her mom gets suspended from work because Emily stole a key from her mom work to sneak into Wilden's place a car goes through her house which made her and her mother rent a motel until Jessica DiLaurentis offers Emily Ali's old room. She takes her up on that offer but eventually leave and live with Spencer because it was just to creepy. In Ravenswood she almost get cut in half by a saw and had a window drop on her head looking for Ali. Hanna Marin Hanna is feeling the after effect of the fire, swearing that she saw Ali and thinking if she can trust Mona or not. After Spencer finds Hanna mom cell phone in Wilden's coffin, she start to worry about her mother and also start to get suspicious that her mother killed Wilden. Hanna moms comes home and its a bitter sweet homecoming since Hanna thinks her mom is a killer. She finds evidence like a pair of muddy high heels and also a gun in her mother bag. She meets Spencer and Emily at the college and tried to hide th gun and gets caught by the cops and arrested and could be charged a fine and seve up to 2 years of jail time. Her mom gets arrested and it go hill for Hanna. She miss her mom and sad that her mom is in jail. They get reunited but her mom have to be under house arrest until she is proven innocent,She tries to find proof that her mom is not Wilden's killer when she meets a guy name Travis, who tell Hanna he saw her mother leave before Wilden was shot. Travis confess and Hanna mom was release from jail. Soon after she goes with the girls to Ravenswood to find Ali. She take a diary from A lair. Afterward they go to a strange house where she get lost and find a girl name Miranda and tells Caleb to stay and help Miranda find her uncle. She reunites with the girls when they see Ali. Aria Montgomery Now broken up with her long term boyfriend Ezra, Aria need to find away to move on. After almost being run down by A, she decide to take a karate class where she find a cute karate instructor name Jake, they build a crush for each other and go out a few times. After her mom was sting by bees, Aria had to convince her mom to go to Europe with her boyfriend Zach so she can be safe. She later helps Mike's friend Connor with his English homework, when he kiss her, she turned him down which then made him tell the whole school that she was sleeping with him. Now upset about that and A and also Ezra trying to help, she not very happy. When her brother gets blamed for damaging Conner car, she tries to defend him with the help of her dad and Ezra who got Mike free from suspense. Aria later thank Ezra and they get a bit closer. She invite Jake to a dance and he accept buying her some new boots. At the dance after dancing with Jake, she confront Ezra about Maggie and Malcolm but he ignores her and go home. She later go to his apartment where they talk and where CeCe is spying on them. She meets Ezra once more after a bad date with Jake wher they share a kiss. At Ravenswood Aria is made to go into a box which was a distraction to kidnapping Emily. She later fight CeCe and almost kills her. Later on Ezra meet the girls at Ravenswood when they get a flat and later she see Ali but then Ezra pops up. Cast Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 24/24 * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 24/24 * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 24/24 * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 24/24 * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 20/24 * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh –19/24 * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 14/24 * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 13/24 * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 13/24 * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 10/24 Recurring Cast :''Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 10/24 * Ryan Guzman as Jake – 8/24 * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 9/24 * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook – 9/24 * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings -9/24 * Aeriel Miranda as Shana – 7/24 * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 7/24 * Luke Kleintank as Travis – 6/24 * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 5/24 * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 5/24 * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 4/24 * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner – 4/24 * John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 3/24 * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 3/24 * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 3/24 * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 3/24 * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 3/24 * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake – 3/24 * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 3/24 Guest Cast * Jed Rees as Hector Lime – 2/24 * Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas – 2/24 * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 2/24 * Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright – 2/24 * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 2/24 * Tate Nick Tate as Louis Palmer– 2/24 * Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler 1/24 * Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson- 1/24 * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 1/24 * Karla Droege Marion Cavanaugh – 1/24 * Steve Talley as Zack – 1/24 * Wes Ramsey as Jesse – 1/24 * Nikki SooHoo as Brenda – 1/24 * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell – 1/24 * Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 1/24 * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 1/24 * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 1/24 :'''See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 4A 4B Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A Category:4B